Remember That One Time We Went Camping?
by roselinakatweasley
Summary: AU where everything is normal. Ryuko, Mako, Nonon, Gamagoori, Satsuki, Houka, and Uzu all go on a camping trip to Satsuki's little cottage. There is more to this trip than just camping. There will be lemon to come soon! (Ryuko x Uzu) (Gamagoor x Mako)
1. Chapter 1

AU! Where everything is normal and they're going on a camping trip cause I like this idea (.w.)/

(Ryuko's POV)

This whole day started out because Mako wanted to do something adventurous. It took some hard strings to pull but hey, whatever makes her happy. Camping wasn't much of my forte. I always tried to avoid it 'cause most horror movies were like this: a bunch of kids go out camping, drugs are in the story somewhere, crazy sex, and then, bam you die 'cause of a murderous rampaging man with some sort of outrageous bloodlust.

The ride there was about 2 ½ hours. Enough to want to just want to sleep but Mako was begging you not to because she needed someone to talk to throughout this whole mess. So, I get to stay awake in this van that we rented and sit and listen to everyone rabble. Although, it wasn't that bad I mean, I get to be with my crush Uzu. I know he didn't exactly notice me but hey, I know this weekend I will. I have to woo my man.

"Oh! Could we listen to some tunes?" Mako shouted while sitting between Satsuki and I.

We would have had our own sitting arrangement, but because of Gamagori being so large, he had to get his own space in the back. Sadly, Uzu had to sit in the floor board to remain unseen.

"No," Nonon said, "after your trouble last time I don't think my ears can take it."

"And I don't feel like wrecking today," Houka added, not seeming to be in an agitated mood that he got to be the one driving.

"Oh, fine! Whatever!" Mako said, while she dug out her DS and started playing it.

After about 30 minutes into the drive we stopped to stretch and get some gas. I stepped out and it felt like glory had shot through my little legs. I could also see Uzu stretching some and some of his shirt lifting up and couldn't help but to shoot a glance at his toned stomach and smiled, that tease.

Mako came out with a bunch of drinks and snacks for us and Satsuki just shook her head with a smirk.

"Hey, when we get back in the van can I please sit somewhere that's not this stupid floorboard?" Uzu proclaimed.

"But where, you monkey, there isn't any room!" Nonon said, with slight annoyance in her voice.

"I can sit in someone's lap," he said, arms behind his head.

"Stop trying to be a pervert!" Nonon shouted, smacking his chest.

"I'm being serious!" Uzu shouted.

"Well, I do understand where he is coming from since it was me last time." Houka added.

"Ugh, but he can't sit in Gamagori's lap 'cause he's a giant, so one of the girls has to volunteer as tribute," Nonon bluntly stated.

"For the love of God, I'll do it," I said, "let's just get there already." But really, inside, I was kind of freaking out rather than being calm.

Once we all got back in the van we got in our new seating arrangement: Gamagori in the back, Nonon in the front seat, Houka in the driver's seat, Satsuki, Mako, and I in the seat behind Nonon and Houka, but now with an Uzu in my lap.

"Hope this doesn't bug ya, babe," Uzu said looking on me with a smile. Oh no, just except the fact you're heavy and kind of my secret crush.

We got there earlier than expected thanks to hardly any traffic, and thank God because, as much I love Mako, she really tried to talk us to death. We drove up to a little house and unpacked everything. It was all such a site to see. The huge ass trees, the plethora of little purple flowers all over the dark green grass, and the gigantic lake that could possibly be large enough to be clarified as an ocean. But, thanks to Satsuki's wealth, we don't have to stay out in a tent on the dirty ground. Instead, we get to stay in an air conditioned little cottage.

I wondered in with my stuff. The cottage was quite small, though; only two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a fairly large sized living room. Sleeping arrangements were girls in one room and guys in another.

After slamming my stuff on the bed, I unzipped my suitcase to get my bathing suit out and started to change.

"Whoa there," Uzu said with shock, "might want to close that door next time." I huffed at him. What nerve he has saying that as I was beginning to change. I slammed the door as fast as I could. I could hear his chuckling outside the door.

Once I finished changing, I shoved my suitcase under the bed, opened the door and took the other girl's suitcases and put them on their bed. I walked out of the room and out to the kitchen where everyone was putting away food for the weekend of our stay. It all looked so good. Thank goodness Gamagori is cooking tonight.

"I see you're already ready for the water Ryuko," Satsuki said, "Mako apparently had her swimsuit under her clothes the entire time."

"Yeah, that doesn't shock me," I said with a smirk.

"Just wait for me and Nonon to get our swimsuits on and we'll be down at the lake here in a minute, the guys won't be able to join because they're getting fire wood," she said going to her room along with Nonon.

Mako was jumping up and down. She's always excited, but it was a little over the edge. I could hardly believe it.

"I can't wait to go swimming!" She shouted with her little duck float around her waist.

"Have you never been swimming before, Mako?" I asked.

"No! I've always wanted to and now I have you all!" She said, jumping up and down.

She's such a silly girl, excited over every little thing that happens.

"Come on you underachievers I want to go!" Nonon shouted. Her swimsuit was for sure the cutest due to all of the little frills at the bottom and the top, almost looking like a pink seashell bra.

Mako ran out the door and dragged me along while Satsuki and Nonon followed out. She then decided to jump into the water and stayed afloat due the duck float. I jumped in after her and we splashed around. Nonon shouted at us for getting her wet, and Satsuki sat on the rocks with her feet in the water. She had such a contempt look on her face.

Mako also had a tendency to want to freak out when a fish swam by her foot and touched her and she would run out of the water. Then after a minute or so she's get back in, rinse and repeat. You could never get enough of this girl.

I just lie in the water looking at the sky and thought about Uzu. He's already sat in my lap and saw me naked. That's more contact than we have ever gotten. It's going to be so awkward seeing him later. I don't even think I can look at him.

"Hey Ryuko why is your face all red," Mako shouted, "Are you getting sunburned?"

You shut up, "My face isn't red!"

"Oi," Nonon said, "look's red to me."

"See I'm not the only one who sees it!" Mako shouted, again.

"I am not sun burnt!" I shouted once more.

"Are you thinking of Uzu when he sat on your lap?" Nonon teased.

"No!" I totally lied, I was thinking about that beautiful hunk of man.

"We all know it's true, Ryuko!" Mako said, swishing around in her float.

"I do not!" I shouted twice more. Double lie.

"Leave her alone, I bet she has enough to think about," Satsuki said. This truly shocked me, since she is the most quiet.

"Fine," Nonon said, waving her hand around.

But they are speaking the truth. I'm just being a immature school girl.

Later that evening the guys came back but decided to not swim and made dinner. So we all got out and enjoyed the feast of outdoor like cooking. Mako of course shoved her face full of food. She could eat so much. It was a mystery on how that girl stayed skinny.

"I'm thinking after this we start on our bonfire." Satsuki said, sipping her glass of water.

"I'm down for it." Uzu said, getting up for seconds.

"Are we going to roast marshmallows!?" Mako shouted with her mouth full.

"Yes, for the last time," Nonon said, annoyed.

Mako woo-hooed and went on back to shoving her mouth full. I was already full by my first plate and went to throw everything away and sat until everyone else finished.

When we went outside, it was sunset and it felt kind of chilly outside, so I just threw a sweat shirt over my swimsuit. These seats were meant to seat at least two people to a seat, but since there were only seven of us; one had to be the loner. Of course, with my luck, Uzu sat with me. We lit all of the arrangements of sticks from small to large. It was such a pretty sight to see all the warm colors in it. We all had our sticks in hand with marshmallows on them and we started roasting them.

"How are you functioning without an electronic in hand, Houka?" Nonon said, lying on her side since she was the one sitting alone.

"We have outlets and internet, you know?" He said all snarky like.

"Well sorry." She said, puffing her cheeks at him.

"You all fight like a married couple," Satsuki said, grinning. They both glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Uzu yawned and put his arm around me and I just froze. I didn't know what to do so I just let it happen, which really isn't like me.

He pulled his marshmallow away from the fire, blew on it, and ate it. He just looked at me afterward and grinned. Was he enjoying me, with my face looking like I just got back from sleeping in the sun for four hours?

I could also see Gamagori was blushing around Mako as she sat down, kicking her feet back and forth as she ate her marshmallow. Something was up with those two, they have been planning something. Keep it together Ryuko, don't get too carried away in other people's business.

Everyone else took bites of their marshmallows and enjoyed the nice breeze of this fine night. This night was the highlight of this summer break.

"You know, I never thought we would be this close," I said, getting kind of comfy on Uzu. I could feel the boy shutter from his shock.

"Yeah, me neither," Nonon said, lying on the log whilst looking at the sky.

"I will say, it does make me happy," Satsuki said, "we used to hate each other."

"It's just like everything changed like that after you know…" Mako drifted off.

Everyone looked down. It had all been such a big change in our lives after all we have been through. It's just a miracle that no one died. That's all that matters.

"But, shouldn't we be happy?" Gamagoori spoke up, "We're all alive and well."

"True." Satsuki said

Uzu pushed you closer to him and you blushed deeper. I didn't want him to stop because of his warmth. This was such a dead giveaway now, but who cares, as long as I don't get carried away.

"Tomorrow we're going to be hiking, so I think we're going to be needing sleep." Satsuki warned.

"Yeah let's call it a night," Uzu said getting up from you. I frowned. It was almost like he was playing with me that entire time. What a confusing boy. That was his warning.

"My laptop is calling my name," Houka said, stretching before walking towards the little cottage.

We all walked in sync and went inside. Changing into our pajamas and doing last minute things with beauty or small talk. We all said our good nights and went to our rooms with the high quality bunk beds. The last thing on my mind was Mister Uzu Sanageyma, that pesky guy.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm starting to think this story is just going to be written in Ryuko's POV so yeah uwu

It is day one for the first full experience of camping. In which we are going hiking. I wasn't too fond but hey, this whole trip was for Mako. So being that, I tried to be happy for her, and as for everyone else they looked like they certainly didn't want to be here. But it was around 7 o'clock in the morning and we are going to be walking around till lunch time. You really couldn't blame them.

All of us were ready to go and we were all packed with water bottles, granola bars, and lunch. She was the line leader in our pack and Lady Satsuki was giving her directions on where to go. As much I love Mako, last time we trusted our instinct, we were in an amusement park, and she traveled away from us and she cried thinking she lost us forever.

The scenery was incredible. The wild flowers had sprouted in all the right places. The lake glossed a pretty hue with the sun beaming down on it, but not to mention the smells. There was a magnificent pine scent everywhere.

Although, there was this insane feeling I had as though someone was staring at me. Looking back, I saw that boy, Uzu, staring at me and smiling. He didn't even look away. His smile just got bigger. Ugh, he just knows how to make me want to scream, so I just turned my head back around. I could hear that annoying chuckle. He's not getting to me again. I won't let it happen.

We all decided to sit and take a break. I sat with Mako whilst she scarfed down her granola bar with some water. Then Gamagoori decided to sit with Mako, then there was something beside me. I did not want to look because I knew who it was.

"Excuse me Mako," Gamagoori said, "Uzu and I wanted to uh, maybe drink some drinks tonight after everyone went to bed. Would you and Ryuko like to join?" This was a huge shock because we're under age, and he was strict with discipline.

"We would love to!" Mako shouted, smiling as wide as she could.

"But Mako don't you want sleep?" I said, trying to counteract her.

"Aw but Ryuko," She pouted, "I really want to do this, don't leave me alone!"

I sighed a heavy sigh, she can always get to me.

"Fine, I'll go," I said.

"Very well, when we get back I need you to distract the others while Uzu and I go out to go get the stuff," Gamagoori said, he had a bit of a disgusted taste in voice.

"But how will you when you're under age?" Mako questioned.

"The place by here doesn't check for ID," Uzu said, sounding smug.

"Very well, I guess we'll do it," I said.

"Cool, we'll see ya then," Uzu said, getting up and dusting himself off.

After coming back from the five hour long hike, we all decided to sit in the living room and have some lunch. This basically meant sandwiches. Uzu and Gamagoori decided to skip lunch so they could run off, so Mako and I decided to put on a movie for everyone while eating lunch. It was my favorite movie. It was stupid, but indeed was my favorite: Mean Girls.

"Ohh, I love this movie!" Nonon said, lying on the floor eating her sandwich.

"Why are we watching this?" Houka said, annoyed.

"It's good!" Mako said, puffing her cheeks. Lady Satsuki of course didn't say anything, but gave a small smile. They didn't even notice that Uzu and Gamagoori were gone.

It was about 20 minutes into the movie when I saw them drive up. I immediately stood up as I saw them creep up the driveway.

"Where you going?" Nonon said, sounding suspicious. Satsuki gave a look of suspicion as well.

"I just need to get something from outside," I said, actually telling the truth because I did leave my bag out there. Nonon then shrugged her shoulders, but Satsuki still gave that look of suspicion. Mako had a nervous look on her face. I could tell she was scared, but I still went out.

I grabbed my bags and went out to the van. I opened my bag and told them to just shove everything in there as fast as they could.

"You owe me BIG time for this," I whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll pay you back," Uzu said, having a grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this. I opened the door and went to the room where all the girls stayed, and I threw everything under my bed. My heart was racing so fast you could have thought that I was going to have a stroke.

When I came out of the room Uzu and Gamagoori were sitting on the couch next to Satsuki, and Mako was still on the love seat with Houka. Nonon was still on the floor, so I decided to lie on the floor beside Nonon. Mean Girls was still on.

Once the movie was over Nonon wanted to watch another, so Satsuki decided to have a movie night, since today was our last night. Nobody seemed to reject that idea, but the only trouble was finding a movie. Houka wanted to watch Olympus Has Fallen, Nonon wanted to watch something sappy like Sixteen Candles, Mako wanted to watch Frozen, Uzu wanted to watch Zach and Miri Make a Porno, Gamagoori wanted to watch Saw due to it having some kind of punishment in it, but Satsuki and I didn't really care, but, of course, Uzu got his way.

We didn't watch right it away because we wanted to make supper. Gamagoori decided to cook. The smells coming from the kitchen were absolutely divine. He was making such a nice stew. I could smell it, although you could also smell the strong spice. Which was, I guess, kind of a turn off?

"Alright everyone, come eat," Gamagoori said, peeping into the living room.

Everyone got up and walked to the kitchen, all except Mako. She decided to run and get to it first, in which she did. We all sat around the table for our last meal together in this beautiful little cottage.

"I'm thinking next week we should go out of the city, go somewhere else and spend a whole week there," Satsuki said, making Mako go nuts.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Houka said, playing on his tablet, "I'll look at places to stay."

"Please do," Satsuki said, looking pleased.

"We should go out to eat at fancy places!" Mako shouted.

"And go out to all the shopping malls!" Nonon shouted with Mako.

"And go and do some sight seeing!" Uzu said. It seemed like everyone was excited. It was kind of cute.

After supper we all cleaned up the kitchen ourselves. After the cleaning was done, we changed into pajamas and grabbed a bunch of blankets and decided to sit on the floor with everyone else. Houka popped the movie in and spread out on the floor with his tablet in hand. He was busy planning the other trip. Gamagoori decided to sit next to Mako. They were pretty close with each other. Of course, with my luck, Uzu decided to sit next to me. He wrapped the blanket around me and cuddled me. He was pulling this crap again.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered harshly.

"Just payin' ya back, babe," He said, pulling me closer.

I wanted to pull back, but for some reason I couldn't. It was just like last night. I just accepted it, I then put my head on his chest. Why am I doing this? This was nothing like me. It's like he makes me change into someone new, and throughout the movie you could see Nonon gag a little, Mako asleep in Gamagoori's chest while he just blushed throughout the movie, Houka, not paying attention, and Satsuki just emotionless.

This movie wasn't that bad, but Uzu got a little touchy, and by touchy I mean hands rubbing on my thigh, touchy. He really was planning something for this trip, that was for sure. I blushed and tried to move his hand, but he just put it back and started to kiss my neck softly. I jumped when he did that. Sly little shit.

Once the movie was over, Houka got up and turned off the television, and put it right back in its case. It was around eight o'clock, and Satsuki said she had a surprise for us. So, Houka left and brought back what looked liked a whole box of fireworks. Then, we all ran out except for Uzu and I. He decided to kiss my neck all over for a minute and then got up and smirked. I huffed at him as he walked out. Jerk.

Uzu was the one setting the fireworks off while we all got sparklers. They were really pretty and so were the fireworks, and again with my luck, Uzu decided to come near me and smirk again. What is it with him and his smirks?

"Hey babe, you ready for tonight?" He said, patting your butt a little.

"Hey, stop that!" I shouted.

"Oh come on," he said, sounding really flirty, "I know you can't wait."

I looked away from him. What did he mean by ready for tonight?

"Ryuko!" Mako shouted, catching me off guard, "Aren't the fireworks pretty!?" She shouted again. She had Gamagoori beside her and he was blushing like wild fire. Mako didn't even notice.

"Indeed, the fireworks are beautiful, Mako," I said, twirling my sparkler around.

The fireworks lasted only about 15 minutes, and so everyone went inside and went to bed. All except for us four: Gamagoori, Mako, Uzu, and I. I grabbed my bag in a position to where it wouldn't make a noise to rattle or wake anyone up. Then, Mako and I ran out as fast as we could to get outside where Uzu and Gamagoori were.

"Yo babe, get the drinks out," Uzu said, waving his hand for me to get them.

I pulled them out and walked over to where we sat on the first day we came, and threw a drink towards Uzu and Gamagoori. The drinks weren't anything fancy, just some Mike's Hard Lemonade. Mako grabbed one and drank one as easily as I did. It wasn't anything new to me, I used to drink with my friends all the time. Not hard, but not so light either.

Gamagoori scooted closer to Mako and she wasn't even paying attention. Uzu tried pulling that stuff with me, I just scooted away. I wasn't having any of this anymore. I was tired of being teased. He looked confused, from what I could see.

"So, Mako," Gamagoori said with a nervous pitch in his voice, "Would you mind, uh, coming on a walk with me?"

"Sure!" Mako said, getting up and taking the drinks with her. I got a little nervous on what he might do to her so I stood up to go walk, but Uzu yanked me down.

"Chill out, he's not going to rape her or anything," Uzu said, lying back on a rock behind him.

"Oh yeah," I said, "How are you so sure of that?"

"It's Gamagoori," He said shooting a glance at me. He made a point there. Uzu then did the arm around me thing again. Once again, I brushed him off.

"Yo babe, what's wrong?" Uzu said, then took a sip of his drink.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed.

"Aw, what's wrong?" He teased, "Scared of a little touching?" I got angry and smacked him across the face. He put his hand over his cheek.

"Yo, I'm just playing," He said looking at me.

"Yeah, I know, and it's pissing me off!" I shouted.

"You need to keep your voice down; the others are going to hear you," He said, in a low voice.

"Why are you doing this!?" I shouted again. Uzu sighed and put his hand against his forehead.

"We did this so we can finally confess our attraction for you all," He said. I blushed and took a step back from the surprise. "Now will you please be quiet and sit?" He said. I sat, and this time snuggled in his chest. Uzu then wrapped his arm around me. It was such a shock, he actually liked me.

"I like you too Uzu," I said, with my face in his chest. I could just feel a smile on his face.

"You know what sounds like fun right now?" he said, looking down at me.

"What?" I said, looking up at him.

"Skinny dipping," He said, putting his drink down. I was shocked by that, and gave him a look. "Oh come on, I've basically seen you naked," He said getting up taking his shirt off.

"Uzu!" I whispered harshly.

"Looks like I'm going in alone," He said, then stripping the rest of his clothes off and jumping into the lake. I sighed, he's a handful.

I took my clothes off and jumped in. The water was insanely cold, and I was shivering. Uzu swam towards me and hugged onto me and kissed me. I was shocked by that, but our kisses were turning deeper and deeper. This all led up to where we swam up to the rocks and laid on them. The kissing returned and he was going all up and down on my neck that made little moans come out of my mouth.

"So you're not very quiet are you?" He flirtatiously said.

"Shut up and get to work before you kill the mood," I said, kissing him again.

Uzu then grabbed my boobs and was playing around with them a little. It made me moan a soft moan. He then traveled more of my body and got my nether region. He simply rubbed my clit and it made me shiver. He giggled and then did it more. I pulled on his hair, he sure blushed at that. He then gave me a serious look.

"You want to… You know," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess," I said, smiling at his nervous face.

He then spread my legs apart and kissed my cheek, I guess he has a sweet side. Then, he slid in me. It felt great, but it also had hurt like a bitch. He kind of forgot that I was a virgin. He was being rough as hell. He was going really fast and pinned my hands over my head. He looked down upon me and smiled. I was panting and my face was flushed I could feel it. The pain was still there and it hurt, but it also felt amazing. It was a great mix of the two.

"Hey babe, you should turn around and get on all fours," He said, still going.

"Why?" I said, panting.

"Just do it."

And so I did. I could feel his hands on my hips and there was it again. He slid into me, and began going wild. He went even faster this time and did a few spankings here and there. It felt better than what we were doing a minute ago. I could hardly believe the pleasure with him going deep inside. I wish this could go forever.

He still was going for a solid ten minutes until his moans started getting louder and he was screaming my name. Then he slowed down. I knew he reached his limit. He stood up and helped me up. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. It was nice seeing that side of him.

"Hey, at least no one has come to kill us yet," He said.

"Shut up you'll jinx us!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Hey, chill out, I was only kidding," He said.

And then noises we're coming from the bushes. Uzu and I stopped dead in our tracks, and then a large figure came out screaming at us. We both screamed, but it was only Gamagoori with Mako.

"What the hell, man!?" Uzu said, panting for air.

"We were waiting till you finished doing... you know, the thing," Gamagoori said.

"Ohhh! Uzu you're so loud!" Mako said sitting on top of Gamagoori's shoulders. Uzu and I both blushed deeply.

"We should probably start heading in," Gamagoori said.

"Yeah, that would be best," Uzu said holding his hand out to walk with him.

"Thanks," I said, heading up with him.

Uzu and I both got dressed because Gamagoori and Mako apparently didn't do anything. Then they both started cleaning up the place. It wasn't that messy, just left over bottles.

Once finished, we went inside and headed our separate ways. Mako told Gamagoori good night and kissed his cheek, and he went off blushing again, like a little school girl. and Uzu hugged me tight and kissed me and told me good night. After that, we closed the door to our room quietly, changed and went off to bed. It sucked that today was our last full day, but at least we get a car ride together tomorrow, and with that, I slowly drifted off asleep.


End file.
